Alice In Wonderland
by XXkillergummybearz
Summary: Alice is an outlaw in the "real world", but her once dreamed up wonderland is in trouble. Can she save it or is wonderland gone forever?


**Hi There! This is my first Fanfiction ever so please bare with me. ENJOY!**

* * *

Alice was half asleep until the police started banging on her bedroom doors.

"OPEN THE DOORS! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE ALICE KINGSLEIGH!"

Alice immediately jumped up and got dressed. She put on a plain gold dress with silver flowers going around the waist. She ran to the dresser and grabbed her bag and heard once again,

"OPEN UP! POLICE!"

Alice silently, but quickly, ran to the window and whispered under her breath,

"So long fuzz."

She jumped out the window and landed on a mattress she purposely put there.

She had put it there because she knew the police would come for her...after all Alice is one of the top ten most wanted criminals in the world. She then heard the police breaking down door, so she started sprinting down the road...after a while her heavy breathing overpowered her. Alice ran behind a building that had looked abandoned to catch her breath. She then saw a door and she heard the police running her way. She panicked and ran to the door and to her luck it was locked.

"Fuck..."

Alice ran around the corner and then police came running up, all pointing their guns at her. She turned around and she realized she was surrounded by the police.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

She obeyed and then she looked at the building and saw something. Alice whispered to herself,

"Well it's worth a try."

She jumped up and her hands barely made it onto the window sill, so the cops started to shoot randomly, surprisingly every shot missed. The cops ran to the locked door and started to break it down. Meanwhile she made sure all the diamonds and money were okay.

"What a relief!"

Alice sighed as she walked across the room to the other window and saw there were no cops on that side of the building. The cops started to break down the locked door. Alice ran to the other window, which was smaller than the other ones. She grabbed a rock that was laying on the ground and hit the window, making a loud clatter noise. She jumped down and her leg hit the ground then a horrible pain went up her leg.

"Shit..." Alice muttered under her breath trying not to talk.

Alice tried getting up and to her surprise it didn't hurt as much as she thought. She realized she made more noise than she expected so Alice started running between buildings. After a couple minutes of running she stopped.

"I think I lost them."

She started walking and a pain shot up through her whole right leg. Alice grunted as she fell to the ground she pulled up her dress to see what happened. When she broke the window and jumped she cut her leg, deep...

' _There is BLOOD EVERYWHERE_ '

Alice sat there looking at the blood dripping off her leg. She put her hand on her knee trying to stop the bleeding. Thinking quickly she got an idea, with her hands shaking, she ripped her right sleeve off and wrapped it around the wound. Alice tried to stand but it hurt so bad, she had to rest for a few more minutes before getting up. She started limping, every step shooting pain up her right leg. She limped until she made it to a crowded street. Alice tried limping through the crowd undetected but everyone was staring. Then she had noticed her hands were covered in blood, some on her dress as well. She immediately noticed and started to panic. She had to get out of here. Looking around Alice saw a carriage and she decided to take the risk. She walked up to the man who was sitting there staring at her. Alice grabbed him by the collar a pushed him off making his head hit the ground... hard. She picked up the rein and made the horses run as fast as they could. She started speeding through the streets and saw a boat about to leave. Alice jumped off the carriage and hit the ground. As she hit the ground she grunted again. She looked down at the wound and it was bleeding through the sleeve. Alice tried to ignore it as she limped to the boat and snuck on.

' _I have to stop doing this…_ '

Alice quietly snuck on the boat and found a little spot that was surrounded by cargo. She sat in a little area where she could see everything but no one could see her. She looked at her knee and touched it and to her surprise it was already numb. She ripped off her other sleeve and put it over the wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as it was. So Alice left the sleeves on her wound just in case. She had to find someone to treat her wound…. She looked up and saw a doctor getting on the boat, he looked old and frail… in his 50s or 60s. Then Alice smirked and made a creative plan for him.

* * *

TIMESKIP

Alice guessed it was around 9 or 9:30. She had been watching the doctor and now he was all alone. She walked in his room and shut the door. The doctor noticed who Alice was right away. His eyes grew wider as she got closer.

"Well, looks like you know who I am..."

The doctor just stared at her like she was crazy. As he opened his mouth slowly to say something,but Alice cut in and said,

"It's easy you tend my wounds and I won't kill you and your loved ones..."

The man looked at her as fear filled him. Alice just waited for him to reply. He soon opened his mouth and shut it, trying to think about what to say. Then he said,

"O-ok I will tend your wounds just p-please don't hurt me…..or my family"

He took off the sleeves that were covering her wound on her leg and put stitches in it. He looked up at her, still terrified.

"Thank you doctor now...If you tell anyone you saw me on this boat… I will find you and kill you and all your family and kill them all."

Alice smiled as the doctor just watched her. She walked towards the door and stopped. She looked back and said,

"Oh and that includes the police."

She walked back to the place Alice was hiding. She closed her eyes and waited until she fell asleep. After a couple minutes of trying to sleep she got out of her hiding spot and looked out into the sea.

'I wonder where we are going… and i hope there isnt police there.'

Alice watched until she heard people talking nearby. She then went back to her corner calmly. While doing this she hit something that she couldn't see and it made a loud noise. Alice covered her mouth as saw the people walking over into the area. She panicked and got on her hands and knees crawling out of the corner. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Leave ideas in the comments!**


End file.
